Quidditch Baby
by LadyGinevraMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy gives up a lot to have his love. Little does he know by doing so he will gain more than he could've ever wanted. Long One Shot: Fluffy, sports humor.


**A/N: This is a lengthy one-shot that has romance, humor, angst, fluff and pg-13 smut. I got the idea in my head, and in an attempt to jumpstart me to continue my other fics, I figured I'd give it a try. Also, I know this is long and dialogue is minimal, but as anyone who's read my other works knows, I tend to get carried away when I let the characters speak. So, in an effort to keep this under 6,000 words, I kept their little chats just that; little. Not beta'd (my beta is a Bronco's fan, and refuses to promote anything Steelers related.) I did spell and grammar checks it, so it should be at least readable.**

**ATTENTION: I do not pretend to be a Quidditch expert, so please humor me if I have made slight mistakes in the particulars of the game, or certain teams' histories. I am a certified Pittsburgh Steelers Fanatic. I have incorporated Draco's team's experience with the Steelers play off run and Super Bowl Berth this year. To Cinci, Indy, and Denver Fans- I AM NOT bashing your teams in this. To all other readers, call it corny, call it cliché, heck call it crap; this fic just demanded me to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns Harry Potter and his world; the Rooney family owns the Pittsburgh Steelers.**

**

* * *

**

Ginevra Weasley Malfoy loved cheering for her husband, star seeker for the Chudley Canons. Yes, that is right; Draco Malfoy was married to Ginny Weasley, AND played for the Canons. After the war in which Potter killed Voldemort, and Draco became a spy for the Order, the two began the unlikely relationship. It was tenuous from the start; family grudges and strong personalities at times took their toll. However, the pair found true comfort, companionship, and even love in each other.

For his part, Draco was completely smitten with the beautiful redhead. So much so that he never even looked at another female once he and Ginny became an item. Hard to believe, yes, but it was still true. Unfortunately for the young wizard the way he had been brought up to show love usually ended him up in trouble with one Miss Weasley. Draco believed that by showering his Ginny with gifts and money, she would know just how much he loved her. He could not have been more wrong. Ginny saw the gifts and such as an attempt to buy her affections. She preferred words to gifts, and actions to money. The young witch would NOT be bought. Their largest argument was the result of one of Draco's "genius" plans to demonstrate to Ginny how much he loved her.

Ginny worked as a healer at Merlin's Haven in Chudley. It was a wizarding hospice for cancer patients. Unfortunately, much as in the Muggle World, Cancer literally could not be healed with 'the wave of a magic wand'. About six months into their relationship, Draco signed with the Falmouth Falcons. The new position meant that he had to leave the home he occupied outside Chudley. The distance between the two, and the rigorous training put a serious strain on his relationship with Ginny. The fact that his girlfriend worked long hours, and was a die-hard Canons fan probably didn't help the situation, either. After going all of training camp and the first half of the season barely seeing the love of his life, Draco devised a plan to show his love for Ginny, and solve his problem of hardly ever seeing her. Now, he knew it was probably too soon to ask Ginny to marry him. Though they had been together a respectable amount of time, and their families were both coming around, Draco felt it not best to "tickle sleeping dragons," if you know what he meant. In his mind he figured the Weasley brothers would equate marriage with confirmation of sex. Even though he and Ginny had a very wonderful and bountiful sex life, he did not need her six brothers hexing him into oblivion. Getting married would guarantee the brothers Weasley would descend upon him like the plague. Funny he should make that deduction seeing how his "genius" plan would likely get him killed rather than hexed.

After a particularly difficult week in which the duo had not seen each other at all, Draco felt it was time to launch into action. Over dinner, he asked Ginny to move in with him. She was quiet at first, which prompted Draco to basically open mouth, insert hippogriff. In her silence he went on to explain that he would take care of all of their financial needs, because this Quidditch career was mainly for fun; he _was_ the Malfoy heir, afterall. He further reasoned to her that this way she could be around to see him whenever he wanted.

Alarm bells should have been going off in Draco's head as he laid out his plan to Ginny. As he spoke, the startled and mystified look on her face when he first suggested moving in together morphed into one more commonly referred to as 'Red Alert! She's about to blow'. For a moment after he was done speaking there was complete silence, and Draco actually thought he had finally shown her the depths of his love for her. Yes, he was sure Ginny now knew he would always be there for her and want her; he was willing to take care of her, and let her become a lady of leisure. All hopes of such happiness were demolished when Ginny finally let loose all of the outrage she felt. In a tirade that lasted no less than three full hours, she explained just how badly he'd miscalculated his plan. The fiery witch was outraged that Draco had such a low regard for her work and independence. She loved her job, because she made a difference everyday to someone who needed it. Besides, as he put it, he didn't need to work. So, if it was a matter of someone needing to ditch their job for the sake of their relationship, it should be him not her. It also infuriated her that Draco thought that she was the type of witch who wanted to be carried through life. She didn't let six overprotective older brothers and Harry Potter push her around, and she'd be damned if Draco Malfoy would, either. Ginny pointed out that love was about compromise and respect. To her, this plan definitely did not sound as if he respected her abilities and lifestyle. She further pointed out that throughout their relationship she defended him to everyone. Sure, there were times when she may have agreed with someone's jab at her Dragon, but she reprimanded the owner of the opinion every time. Draco, on the other hand always rose to any bait, usually ending up in a huge family brawl. His way of apologizing always revolved around presents.

The end result of said conversation was that the Ginny decided the pair should go their separate ways. Draco did not like this new plan, but quite frankly did not have a choice. That was the other edge of the Weasley brother sword. If he made their sister too happy they'd kill him; if he made her too sad, they'd kill him. So, instead young Malfoy turned to Quidditch to console himself. Try as he might, though, even that began to struggle. In three months time, he went from the highest ranked Seeker in the world, to next to last. He simply could not concentrate on anything but his Ginny. The witch in question found life without her Dragon similarly difficult. After about the first day, listening to her brothers attempt to cheer her up by bashing Malfoy's name and character lost its appeal. Then there was work. Draco had been the only person who would actually listen about her work in any type of supportive manner. Sure her family was happy she had a job, but everyone had an opinion of some sorts about it. Her mother made it well known that she felt it was time her daughter settle down and start a family. The whole clan felt that there was something just plain wrong about working everyday with dying people. They felt it was unnatural, and worried for her mental health. In short they where back to coddling her, and it was driving her nuts.

Three months, 19 days, 7 hours, and 53 seconds after Ginny Weasley sent Draco Malfoy out of her life, he found himself standing outside her apartment door. Hesitantly he knocked times on the door. After a moment the door opened the pair stood face to face. Though he knew she would be surprised to see him, Draco never expected Ginny to look so tired, and even a bit down. She quickly attempted to conjure up some air of indignity as she allowed him in. Truth be told, she was worried about him. Ginny had followed him through the magazines and papers since their breakup, and knew he was on a downward spiral. Seeing Draco in person, however; she realized the media hadn't even come close to capturing his full misery. There was something else about him, though. It was almost as if there was a glimmer of hope trying to break free. Ginny was immediately worried that he was going to try to bribe her back, and reaffirmed her resolve that no matter how pathetic he looked, he would not buy her.

After a few minutes of polite conversation concerning the weather and such, Draco decided to get down to business.

"So, have you seen the Paper today?" He asked off-handedly. Draco knew for a fact she had not. If she had, he was sure he'd already be hearing a long tirade much like their last row.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. Why, anything interesting?" She asked, trying not to sound overly interested.

"Yes, actually, there is." He began, knowing that he would have to word this just right. As he painfully discovered, it is not necessarily the thought that counts, but the delivery as well. "Now, before you go getting all riled up about me trying to buy you off, and that action speak louder than words, and so on, keep in mind that I am still new to this."

Ginny noted that Draco was rambling. He NEVER rambled. She decided that whatever he was about to tell her had him nervous. The point being that the revelation would either be really good or really bad. How she prayed it was NOT the latter.

"Okay, let's hear it then." She sighed.

"Draco swallowed hard, and then began. "I went to the Falcon's owner, and arranged for a trade. I might be the second worst Seeker in the league right now, but the Canon's Seeker is _the_ worst." He did not let her have a moment to fully digest the information before continuing, "Now I know you hate it when I try to "buy you" as you put it. That is not what I am doing. I took the trade so I could be close to you. This way I can be around you without either of us giving up our careers." Draco added almost pleadingly. Ginny had a completely unreadable look on her face. He wasn't sure if she was going to flip again or not, so he figured he'd finish his plea. "Please, I just want you back. I am sorry I did not get it before now. My mother never worked a day in her life, and seemed happy because of it. I thought that was what women truly wanted. I am trying to fix the problems between us. If nothing else, give me pixie points for sacrificing my dignity. I joined the Chudley Canons for Salazar's sake! Generations of Malfoys are spinning in their mausoleums over this I am sure."

Any further explanations were cut off by Ginny's mouth crashing on his own. "It's okay; this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You did a good job, Draco. If it makes you feel any better, look at your new team situation in a favorable light. You know how excited I get when the Canons play; how much I yell and scream? Well, now all of that will be for you, every game." She whispered with a coy smirk.

"Speaking of screaming," Draco growled while picking her up. "Let's get to the making up portion of this discussion."

"Definitely", Ginny agreed in her breathy voice.

With the two back together, Draco's performance improved, and by the end of the regular season, he was ranked number three worldwide. The Canons as a team had worked to do, but Draco saw great potential in the players. On the personal front, Draco and Ginny were married before the following season's training camp began.

For the next two years the couple lived in near marital bliss. They still had their small arguments; marriage doesn't create total harmony afterall. They were still Draco and Ginny. However, now they worked problems out together. One thing that did not change was Ginny's desire to work. Despite being married to one of the richest men in the world she insisted on working. Draco wished she would quit, but knew better than to push the subject. As the Quidditch season wound down to almost playoff time, the Canons found themselves in a position where if they played their best, they could just make it into the post-season. Plainly put, the team needed to win their last three games in order to advance to the World Cup Playoffs. It would not be an easy road for them even if they made it. All of their games would be on the road, and they would be facing the top three teams in their league just to get to the World Cup Final Game. However, the team believed in each other and their collective abilities.

The team pulled the first part of the equation off, winning the last three games of the season. For the first time in quite a while, the Chudley Canons were going to the World Cup Playoffs. The week before the first game of the play offs, Ginny took a leave of absence from her job. She had never taken so much as a sick day, let alone a vacation during her time at the hospice. Being the die-hard Canons fan she was and the fact that she was married to the team's star player, she felt it was the perfect time to cash in on all those unused days off. Gin also felt it would actually be better for the clinic if she took some time off. It had been quite some time since the Canons last had a team capable of going into the payoffs that looked this good. Her relationship with Draco was well-known. Now that the Canons were so hot, the usually raucous and loyal fans were going downright overboard. In one day she had 15 new client interviews for the hospice, all of which turned out to be avid fans looking for a connection to the star Seeker's life. Yes, Canon fans were a breed all to their own. But Ginny Malfoy understood every part of that dedication. She was born just a few days after the last time the Canons won the world cup. The Burrow was in Otter St. Catchpole, just outside Chudley, so the Canons were the home team to her. Growing up with some many brothers, she loved Quidditch. She used to joke that she bled orange; the Chudley's team color. Many a joke was made about that statement. With the trademark Weasley carrot hair it was a natural comic conclusion. To Ginny, though it did not matter. She loved her team. Whether they played well or not, she supported them.

As the team began their winning streak, Draco and Ginny discovered an unexpected benefit. It seemed that the emotional roller coaster that began every week leading up to each big game brought out a passionate and at times wild aspect to their love life. At the beginning of the week they would each go into their own mindset. Draco would be solely focused on the game ahead. Ginny would be focused on the game, too, but from a wife and fan's viewpoint. The playoff game were each difficult in their own right, and for different reasons. Somehow, miraculously, the Canons came out victoriously.

In the first round, the team played the Tornados. A decisive victory, yet restrained to some degree. The hype leading up to the game was insane. The two teams had been fierce rivals for generations, so everyone knew it would be a grudge match. The Canons came out victorious. It was a decisive victory, yet restrained to some degree. Less than 10 minutes into the game a Canons beater smashed an on coming bludger out of the way of his chaser. Unfortunately, the Tornado's seeker made attempted to fake out Draco by diving across the pitch. The Beater did not see the Seeker, nor did the Seeker see the Beater. The bludger slammed into the Tornado's chest, knocking him to the ground with a sickening crack. The injured player was magiked into the hospital wing, and the back up entered the game. The good news came that the young man injured would be okay; he was too badly hurt to return to the game at all.

That night, when Ginny and Draco made love it was slow thorough. They were each thinking the same thing; that Draco could have just as easily been the Seeker that was hurt. They both loved the game, but were not ignorant of the high risks it involved. When Ginny saw the bludger hit the other player, all she could see was Draco falling to the ground, landing in a crumpled heap. That night she simply wanted him close to her. For his part, Draco saw an equally painful vision. He thought about never being able to see his Ginny again. An eternal heavenly after-life could not possibly be pleasant without her. He had nearly lost her once before; tonight, he was going to tenderly make up for every moment he missed.

The week leading up to the next play off match was as more stressful than the last for the couple. They were facing the number one team in the league, Puddlemere United. Their caser, Princeton Murphy, was one of the best players in the league. He had an almost unnatural ability to score points. There had actually been games in his career in which he scored so many goals that his Puddlemere won despite the other teams' seekers actually managing to catch the snitch first. Draco knew that if they were going to win, the Beaters and Keeper were going to have to slow Murphy down, and he needed to catch the snitch as soon as possible. All week he had dealt with reports speculating whether the Canons were good enough to beat the favorite Puddlemere. Questions were also focused on Draco's true abilities. Many reporters were quick to point to his rapid decline a few years back. They labeled him inconsistent and over rated.

All of the media attention did begin to bother Draco. It was an old ghost he'd fought for years. Lucius Malfoy was always the type of man to point out faults rather than give praise. The man never believed in his son. In turn Draco never fully believed in himself. All of those years of bullying others and being mean and nasty were a cover. He hid within himself. The morning of the game he awoke very early. So early in fact that the sun had not yet risen, nor had his wife. His wife. His Ginny; _now there's someone who beloved in you_. His mind whispered. True, Ginny saw something in him no one did. They may have had a rocky beginning, but that was what made it all the more fun. They overcame so much to be together. A Malfoy and a Weasley was not a normal occurrence by any standards. _But we overcame everything to get to this point._ Again, that little voice was correct. They'd beat the odds; they'd made it. In that moment, all of the anxiety he had felt towards the game faded away. In his mind he knew that he had already won the biggest game; the game of life. If he could stare down years of bigotry, hate, and differences to come away with real love, he could DEFINITELY beat Princeton Murphy and Puddlemere United!

It was a game that will go down in history as one of the most heart wrenching sporting events in history. The Canons came out fighting using an unorthodox strategy. The team made a combined effort to stop Murphy. The Chasers stepped up their game, and overturned the quaffle many times. Their Keeper blocked at an amazing percentage, especially against a team of Puddlemere's caliber. The Beater's kept their Seeker and Chasers safe, while sending many bludgers towards the opponent's Chasers. Draco even did his part; many times feigning that he saw the snitch in order to fly into Murphy and the other Seeker's path. The Canons jumped out to a large lead, but as the game wore on, and with no sign of the snitch, Puddlemere was quickly gaining on them. Three hours later, the Canons were down by one hundred and fifty points. After a time out, the team returned to the field with their game winning strategy. Draco would attempt to locate the snitch as quickly as possible without tipping off the other team. Once he found the tiny gold ball he would give a slight hand signal to the chasers. They would in turn score as quickly as possible. Draco would then catch the snitch, and the game would be over.

This whistle blew signaling the game was resuming. After about 5 minutes of stealthy searching, Draco spotted the golden snitch. It was about 75 meters away near the goal post area. He checked the other Seeker's position, and gave the hand signal. Justin Barrington, the team veteran, and one of the game's highest scoring players grabbed the quaffle and made for the goals. Seeing the accurate veteran with the quaffle, Draco prematurely began his dive for the snitch. Just as Barrington was about to release the quaffle, a bludger hit into his broom, knocking the quaffle loose. Draco was gaining space on the snitch when he saw the quaffle plummeting to the ground under his feet. The entire stadium, including the players was stunned by what had just happened. Draco knew he had but one moment to act. He knew the other Seeker was on to him seeing the snitch, AND that his team needed the quaffle back. He made a quick dive that thankfully appeared to be part of his original intention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Puddlemere's Seeker following him and not the snitch. Draco got his arm around the quaffle and was relieved to see Barrington ten meters away. He tossed it back to him, and went to get the snitch. Draco spotted the ball in nearly the same place it had been. He watched Justin put the quaffle through the left hoop, and seconds later, his hand wrapped around the snitch.

Draco felt so exhilarated as he held the snitch up for the stadium to see. He had done it! He worked with others as a team to make some thing awesome happen. He proved to everyone that he was capable. He was more than a last name, more than a spoiled rich boy, more than an over rated pretty boy. His next thoughts were of Ginny, and how happy he knew she'd be. He helped her childhood team, the team she regarded as part of her heart and soul win won of the biggest games in franchise history. He could not wait to get to her. When she found him after the locker room interviews she tackled him, sending them both to the floor giggling. That night they acted like teenagers. When they made love it was playful, exuberant, lustful, and perfect. As they lay there in bed, Ginny whispered to him.

"I am so proud of your Dragon."

"What for? It was just a game." He shrugged, hiding a smirk inside.

"No, it wasn't just a game. You faced down all your demons this week. I know what they were saying about you in the papers. Whether you realize it or not, I know what was going through your mind. You stayed in control, though. You really showed everyone the man you are. You could have caught that snitch, and later blamed Barrington for losing it for us. You are a good man, Draco Malfoy, and I am proud to be your wife." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Draco softly whispered as he kissed her forehead. He did not trust himself to speak any more. He had tears streaming down his cheek. He knew that his wife loved him, but that was the first time she had ever told him he was a good man, and the very first time anyone ever said they were proud of him. So for the very first time Draco believed both statements.

For the League Conference Championship, the team faced the Ballycastle Bats, the second rated team in the conference. If the Canons could get past them, they were bound for the World Cup Championship. Although the Bats were not as good a team as Puddlemere, the Canons were not laying down on their preparations. Sometimes the number two team is more dangerous than the best. Keeping to that logic, Draco decided he was not going to give the Bats a chance to get as far ahead as they had Puddlemere. A half hour into the game, Draco caught the snitch. Ginny was very happy with a quick win. The past few weeks had taken a lot out of her. She wasn't sure if she could handle another nail-biter. She could not believe that her team, the Chudley Canons, was going to the World Cup Championship Game! More importantly, her husband was the star Seeker. Life was perfect, and she intended on showing Draco just how happy she was.

She went to their home first to prepare for his celebration. When he arrived about an hour later, he was greeted by a trail of flower petals leading to their room. They ended at their bed with his beautiful wife atop, clad only in one of his game jerseys. Even though the shirt clashed horribly with her hair, he'd never seen her look so sexy. That night was one of the wildest nights he'd ever spent with any woman. Knowing that he was experiencing such ecstasy with his wife made it all the more arousing to him. For the following week, neither of them could look at chocolate, whipped cream, or candles without blushing.

There were two weeks between the conference championship games and the World Cup Final. During that time players spent time with their families, did light practicing, made travel arrangements, and talked with local media. They would leave for London, the sight of this year's Championship, the Monday before the game. Once there it would be total chaos. Between practicing, the media, and fans, the players would have to work very hard to stay focused. The Canons would be playing Bulgaria with Viktor Krum still as the Seeker. Ginny enjoyed and hated the extra week. Sure she had more time with her husband, but she also had more time to worry about the game. That Thursday, Ginny experienced two major revelations. The first occurred when she received an owl from the Hospice wishing Draco luck. It was the first time since she left, close to two months ago, that she gave any thought to work. The fact saddened her a bit, and she even felt guilty. She decided that maybe after the big game she could work out a part time schedule there. As much as she loved being around Draco, and once the game was over he was off for a while, she felt she should still help the Hospice. Her second and more profound revelation came later that night. She and Draco were going to go out for dinner. She put on her favorite sexy dress. As she looked herself over, she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Suddenly it dawned on her. _I only wear this dress when my chest is larger._ It may sound strange but every month for the week before her cycle began, her breasts would get bigger. She figured in some small way it was nature's way of apologizing for the cramps. It wasn't that she had a bad body; quite the opposite really. If Draco's as well as many other men's reaction was any indication, she was rather nice looking. To her, though, she felt beautiful during that one week. She was voluptuous and curvy during that time. It was then that she started to think back to the times she and Draco made love; not the times, but the dates. _Puddlemere was on the 15th, when I was able to get pregnant._ An uncontrollable burst of warmth spread through her body. The thought of being a mother, or rather the mother of her husband's child was beautiful. Magical pregnancy tests could be performed two weeks after the assumed conception date. For one moment, she was actually happy that there was no game on Sunday.

Ginny decided that she was not going to mention her suspicions to Draco. He had enough on his mind, and did not need to lose focus over a potential pregnancy. It was easy for her to hide her nervousness from him. He was far too nervous about the game. To play in the World Cup Championship is an honorable and amazing feat. Sunday morning she went to her Healer, and had the pregnancy test. After getting her results, she headed home to make sure they were all packed for London.

The reality of the World Cup Championship frenzy lived up to the hype. Everyone wanted a piece of the players, and their families. Ginny spent much of her time with her family who all came to see the game. Draco had lost his family in the war, and after time, the Weasleys welcomed him as one of their own. Each family member had their own reasons for accepting him, and some were simply because Ginny was happy. The specifics did not matter, though. All that did matter was that they were a family, nonetheless. The day of the game dawned, and Ginny and Draco had their own private moment. Draco asked if she was doing alright. He had noticed her complaining about an upset stomach lately, and mentioned that she looked tired. She simply explained that she has just been wound up about the game, and with all of the media attention she is just a bit overwhelmed. Satisfied with the answer, he gave her a searing kiss, the headed to the pitch.

The World Championship game was even more thrilling when the team and man you loved were playing. Ginny tried to just sit back and soak in some of the pageantry and spectacle. Sure, a team the wins one year does tend to do well again the next, Gin knew the future was full of uncertainty. Who knew where anyone would be in a year? As the game went on, every person in the stands, no matter who they cheered for enjoyed a great game. It came down to a shoot out for the snitch. Both Draco and Krum made a dive for it. In one of the best moments in Quidditch history, Draco went into the Wronski Feint, Krum's signature move. Draco pulled it off so well that he off set Krum's rhythm; thus distracting him from the snitch. Those few seconds gave Draco enough time to grab the tiny golden ball. With that, the Chudley Canons became the World Champions.

As fans began to spill on the field, Ginny made her way to her Dragon. Her enveloped her in a huge hug. With a spectacular smile on his face, Draco whispered to Ginny.

"Thank you for being here. This is one of the happiest moments of my life." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I bet a can make it even better." She whispered in his ear.

"I bet you can, but I prefer to do that in private." Draco answered in a husky drawl.

"No, not like that, although it's not a bad idea. No, I mean, not only are you a world champion, you are going to be a daddy. Dragon, I'm pregnant." She explained.

Draco stood still in total shock for a moment before picking her up and twirling her around. Tears were now freely falling down both their faces. All of a sudden a reporter caught him by the arm and stuck a Sonorous Wand and recording camera in his face.

"Draco Malfoy, your team has just won the World Cup Championship, AND you have been named the game's Most valuable Player. What are you going to do now?" The reporter joyously asked the Seeker.

"I'm going to be a Daddy!" Draco proudly boasted, then registering all of what the reporter said, added, "What?"

It was the reporter's turn to be shocked. "A Daddy? You mean, you and Mrs. Malfoy are expecting?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, sir I am. As a matter of fact my beautiful wife just told me. Now, what were you saying about an award?" Draco asked the reporter.

"Well congratulations doubly, then! Yes you were also named the game MVP." The reporter gushed as he shook Draco's hand.

"Today really is my lucky day then. Thank you." He gave a nod to the reporter and turned to his Ginny.

"Okay, beautiful, let's get the formalities, and get out of here. I want to celebrate with you in private." He eagerly whispered in her ear.

"Okay, but one more thing." Ginny beamed at him. "I want to take you up on your aforementioned offer." At his puzzled expression, she continued. "Remember when you wanted me to quit my job? " He eagerly nodded his head at this. "Now I am willing now to do so. I like being home with you, and now that we are expecting, I figure you'd be on my case anyway to quit, so I will. However, as you've pointed out before, we have quite a large fortune. I want to donate a yearly endowment to the Hospice. I worked for peanut compared to what applicants want nowadays. The money will pay for quality staff, equipment, and care. It can even help patients without much money." She hoped he would agree. Yes she felt it was time to move on, but she still wanted to help out.

"Let's see, by donating money to a good organization I get my wife home all the time and a new baby? Of course my love you've given me the world, this is the least I can do for you." He lovingly told her. His eyes never left hers.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you more." Draco answered as the two of them stood kissing on the field. Fans and players ran about celebrating. Reporters conducted interviews. For Draco and his Ginny, though the world consisted of only them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This fic was also based loosely off of my personal life. My husband and I are obsessively loyal Pittsburgh Steelers Fans. We both bleed Black and Gold! I just found out that due to our 'celebrating' over the Steelers' win over Indy we are expecting our first child. I keep joking that I'll name a boy Benjamin Jerome after our stars Big Ben and Jerome the Bus Bettis…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and Here We Go Steelers, Here We Go!**

** Love it or not, drop me a review...good for the morale, ya' know...besides, I KNOW that there are some Pittsburgh Fans out there, send me some Steel City Love! **


End file.
